Madison Paige
Madison Paige (born May 24, 1984) is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. Madison is a young journalist living alone in the city. Suffering from crippling insomnia and nightmares, she often finds herself checking into local motels for the night--the only place she can relax. She is also the star of The Taxidermist, the first DLC for Heavy Rain. Madison is played by British model Jacqui Ainsley who also provides the facial motion capture. Dialogue is done by American actress Judi Beecher. Character Information The player first meets Madison in her apartment. She is an insomniac and suffers from nightmares. When we first play as Madison, we venture around her apartment trying to make her sleepy. Later in the scene, she is attacked by several masked assailants who eventually slit her throat. She awakes abruptly, realising it was yet another nightmare. She then checks into a motel, stating that for some reason she sleeps better in motels. This is where she has a chance encounter with Ethan Mars. Noticing that he is in pain from one of his previous ordeals, Madison pledges to help him. As the game progresses, this begins to become a pattern. Madison and Ethan are given the opportunity to become entangled in romance. This is subjective, however, as it is possible to take their roles together in a separate direction. Madison can also appear prominently in the game's climax. In one of numerous scenarios, she can single-handedly fight the Origami Killer atop the warehouse rooftop and can be saved at the last minute by Ethan or Jayden. Another scenario shows her arriving on the scene and avoiding being taken into custody by police by fleeing inside the warehouse with the use of her motorcycle. She also informs Ethan not to venture outside the building alone. Helping Ethan When Madison helps Ethan escape in "Fugitive," she gets herself into life-threatening situations. One is where she gets into the Doc's place. If she drinks the poison or is knocked down by the bat, she will wake up tied up. The Doc is about to cut her up before the doorbell rings. If Madison escapes, she and the Doc have a battle to the death. Later she goes into the Blue Lagoon, and she will try and get to the manager Paco to find out why he rents the apartment Ethan cut off his finger in. Madison is held at gun point if she tries to leave. She can grab onto a lamp and knock Paco out. When Madison gets her information, a guard wants to know what is happening. Madison then will either pretend to have sex or let up. Madison then leaves. When she finds out who the killer is, she leaves to his place. Here she is trapped in a burning house, whether or not she found out where Shaun Mars is being held captive. Madison could die from either the fire, the explosion from the gas canister, or suicide. If she survives, Madison will then have the option to phone Norman Jayden or Ethan Mars to tell them where Shaun is being held. If she survives to participate in the climax at the warehouse, her role can play out several different ways. If Norman and Ethan both make it to the warehouse, Madison attempts to convince the police who are stationed outside the warehouse not to shoot Ethan when he comes out. Unable to do so, she must make it through the police raid on her motorbike so she can enter the warehouse to warn Ethan. If she fails, she will be captured and locked inside a police car and Ethan, unaware of the police stationed outside, will be shot when he comes out. If just Ethan or Norman shows up, she will be chased by the killer and possibly be saved by the other character that shows up. She will also be chased by the killer if she shows up alone, but she can still survive and defeat the killer. Points Where the Character can Die *''The Doc (By being drilled into by The Doc) *''The Doc ''(By having her throat cut with a hand-held band-saw) *''Killer's Place ''(By being suffocated by smoke) *''Killer's Place ''(By being burnt alive) *''Killer's Place ''(By jumping out the window) *''Killer's Place (By explosion) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being strangled by the Origami Killer) *The Old Warehouse (By being shot) *The Old Warehouse (By being thrown off a ladder) *The Old Warehouse (By being stabbed by a metal pole) *The Old Warehouse (By being thrown off the crane) Trivia *When Madison checks into the Cross Road motel in "First Encounter" the receptionist states that her age is 27 (this could just be because the receptionist is creepy). However, if Madison dies at any time during the course of the game, the gravestone in the ending "Dead Heroine" states that she was born in 1981, making her 30 years old in 2011 (the year the game takes place). *In Heavy Rain: The Taxidermist, you play as Madison. *There are three points during the game which display this character with some frontal nudity (her Vagina is never shown)--a shower scene in her apartment, a stripping scene at the Blue Lagoon, and a potential sex scene with Ethan Mars. Her breasts and buttocks are the only parts that show. *Madison Paige is modelled on Jacqui Ainsleyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacqui_Ainsley, an English model, and voiced by Judi Beecher, an American actress. *In various points of the game, Madison Paige mentions she's a journalist and a photographer. This would make her a photojournalist. *Madison is not religious, possibly either an agnostic or atheist. In the Taxidermist DLC, she mentions in one of her thoughts, "If I believed in God, now would be the time to start praying." *At the beginning of the developing it is shown that Madison was planned to be a blonde, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. *One of the hardest animations was to make Madison look realistic when she is using the toilet. *Further Heavy Rain Chronicles will not be continued. Some of them were meant to explain how Madison got her insomnia. *Madison works for The American Tribune. *In Fish Tank, Madison's fingerprint info says that she was born in Columbus, Ohio and her parents' names are Robert and Linda Paige. *Madison has so far three actresses. One for mo-cap and two for voice. *One of her best sources and friends is Sam who is an informant heard from multiple times in both the game and DLC. *Out of the four main characters, Madison that has more deaths. Video thumb|480px|left|Ethan and Madison: Love Story (incl. Sex Scene) Gallery gXRRJ-21a532c40a60e4eae8b508839bf35039.jpg|The American Tribune Category:Characters